Random Soul Eater Plots
by Tairulz
Summary: These are Soul Eater plots i write in my spare I'm a huge fan of SoMa, and mostly will put the rest of the gang in partner groups Sometimes i'm inspired by other fanfics, but I DON'T copy someone's whole fic, for example i might borrow a theme or name, These are put up so i can get your C'mon guys i NEEEEEED some REVIEWS!
1. Airship Plot

**Soul Eater: Airship Plot**

_(If someone would like to suggest a title, that would be appreciated)_

_**AIRSHIP JOBS:**_

_**CAPTAIN- Soul**_

_**PILOT- hiro/Maka**_

_**COOK- Tsubaki**_

_**MEDIC- Kidd**_

_**WEAPONS- Black Star**_

_**MECHANIC- Liz**_

_**BODYGUARD- Patty**_

_**Communmications is a universal air pirate skill, but some are only good at establishing communication, meanwhile others specialize in hacking. In rare cases both, depends on skill level of the air pirate in question.**_

_**In this case, maka will be an extremely good hacker, and may give patty minor lessons in hacking. Sound ok? I think it fits with patty's... hyper-ness in a weird way (make sense?)**_

_Maka is an extremely skilled elite level pilot, just like her mother. She is one of the best in the air-pirate academy (shibusen-DWMA) She enters a piloting tournament, and wins._

_But the bad guys (Gorgon fleet- medusa, and arachnaphobia- arachne), both had people there to take whoever the winner was, and turn them into one of their agents of darkness._

_By winning the tournament, she also caught the attantion of soul and his crew (S.E gang), their last pilot (Hiro) had betrayed them to go work for medusa._

_But maka has a secret. She has a witch's shadow powers, but is not actually a witch. She has an abnormal soul because her father (spirit) sold her out to a witch because her mother left, and he didn't want to deal with her anymore- she was a painful reminder, and a disgrace. _

_(He's bitter and resentful to anything/anyone related with kami. Including maka and her piloting skills)_

_She then ran away, her father had warned her as a child that if she ever became a pilot (like her mother) he would come after her, and tell her secret._

_But regardless, her mother had given her secret piloting lessons before she was forced to leave. And she still joined the academy for airship training, and still became a pilot (and minor mechanic skills)_


	2. Virtual Reality Plot

_**This plot was inspired by **__**Death City Online **_

_**I only borrowed the virtual reality concept, anything beyond that is my own story.**_

Virtual Reality Plot

Two friend (one is maka) plays a virtual reality game while they are still kids, and they get trapped in there. One friend dies when they try to fight a witch, and the other is stuck as the final level boss (Maka is stuck)

Ten years later a group of friends (the rest of the S.E gang) find the game in maka's abandoned house, which STILL has the electricity running, even after being abandoned for so many years (because of the witch) which made the house supposedly "haunted"

Maka's house is abandoned because spirit moved away to continue his womanizing habits somewhere he didnt have to worry about the guilt concerning his "dead" daughter,

basically so he could be carefree and womanizing without a care in the world (he never really cared about maka)

The gang decide to play the game, and they get trapped in the game as well.

While in the game, a girl ghost (the dead friend) helps them, gives them advice, guides them through the levels. and saves each of their lives at least once.

They reach the final level, the ghost turns and says "please free my friend" then disappears. For a minute theyre confused, but then they all reach the final level entrance

Theyre all surprised at how young (and hot in souls opinion XD) the boss is still a teenager like them, she grew to their age and no further while trapped in the game.

They challenge the boss (maka) who accepts their challenge and tells them her story, all the while giggling insanely (Black Blood from medusa)

_**Maka and her best friend got trapped in the game, they challenged a witch in one of the bonus EXTRA-difficulty levels that they were definitely too young to try. The witch posessed maka with black-blood, and forced her to kill her friend. After that she went completely insane, many gamers tried and died trying to beat the final level, but all failed**_

_**People were eventually banned from playing the game bacause of the danger. The game became famous in a bad way "the game no-one survives" and rumors spread about the cursed game with a demonic angel (rumors about maka's grigori soul got out of hand) guarding the final level.**_

The boss (maka) can only be freed when she is defeated, which is extremely difficult. But the friends work in their partner groups.

The fight is going well, until the boss's HP reaches red/danger zone causing the black blood - and the witches posession of her body to take full effect.

They all continue to fight, at one stage they all get knocked down. They get saved from death from crona (unsure of gender)

not realising that crona was in the corner of the room when they got sucked in (meaning crona did too cause of thre witches magic)

And since the witch is cronas mother (medusa) crona can block the others from the witches spells (and crona does)

Little do they know medusa has been watching them from the shadows the entire fight, and shes determined to keep maka as her pet (cause of her powerful and rare grigori soul)

So when maka starts having flashbacks about her life before medusa turned her into a slave, medusa forces her into a scythe-weapon form (cause she's half weapon) and weilds her.

Black star attacks from behind and uses "black star big wave", that shakes medusa's control over maka for a moment, maka takes her chance and stabs medusa, but not before she knocks out maka in return.

Medusa disappears (like in the anime) and maka loses all memory except for her name

**That's all i got for now, i'm not to sure how to continue**

**What do you think?**


	3. Brothers High-School Plot

Im not sure which of the hundreds of the fanfics i read inspired this one, but i wrote it myself either way

And it'll be modern-ish, except there will be no guns, only swords and bow-and arrows. I'm not sure about phones yet.

**Soul Eater: Brothers Plot**

Soul and wes go to a high-school (DWMA) and wes is 3 years older than soul. Wes is usually favored by all the girls (he's a playboy like spirit) until a new girl enters their school (maka)

Wes almost immediately tries to charm (for lack of better word) her, saying stuff like hes filthy rich and very famous

(basically, he's using his money and power to get girls)

But maka is not impressed by those tactics, and wes gets mad and storms out of the school. When soul gets home wes is still fuming and soul asks what happened, soul almost cant believe it, and wants to meet the girl who refused his brother.

(Wes has a reputation of getting any girl he wants)

Three days later soul accidentally hears a conversation (that includes maka) and hears her say that money and fame dont make a difference to her, only a guy's personality and who he his as a person.

Soul realises he likes maka, but feels kinda guilty he's been terasing her (the usual tiny-tits remarks) and she's been starting to ignore him, and overhears liz telling maka that kid would probably ask her out soon.

(Nobody knows yet kid's under a love potion- as cheesy as it is)

When he hears this, soul feels jealous, and in desperation goes to blair (shes a witch and student wes's age) for a love potion as well, but cant bring himself to use it on maka.


	4. Malice in Maka-Land Plot

For this one i was inspired by "alice in wonderland" but decided to change the title to fit soul eater better

**Malice in Maka-land Plot**

The S.E gang get transported to wonder-land, and when they get there they land in the midst of a war

The queen of hearts (arachne) and her army (aracnophobia) are trying to take over all of wonderland by force, only about half of the land has been conqored.

One city that plays a major part in the resistance (DWMA) is under attack/seige

Unfortunately for both versions of maka

(there is a version of everyone and a wonderland counterpart)

Their/her mother (kami) is not off somewhere travelling the world, but in a general in aracne's army, leaving both feeling miserable over the discovery.

**That's all i've got for this one, i dont have too many details just yet. Help would be appreciated**


	5. Ghost Plot

This particular story was inspired by The soul's Edge in which soul becomes a ghost, i loved that story, and decided to write one like it (but i didnt copy it)

**Soul Eater Ghost Plot**

Soul is in a motorbike crash, and lands in a coma

(i know thats how souls edge started but just bear with me)

One year later, a teenage psycic his age rents/buys (not sure which) his house (Maka's the psycic)

His spirit wakes up in his house (due to makas power) and is confused as to why a strangers in his house

_(Like the part in that movie"Just like Heaven" where the womans in a car crash and only the guy can see her ghost) _

but after a breif argument and a bit of research by maka, they discover he IS in fact alive, but in a coma.

_(i know it's totally cheesy but we havent even arrived at the action yet)_

They later discover that the crash was actually orchestrated by Maka's father (spirit) using his money and position as Death City's mayor's (Lord Death) right hand man

Then maka finds out through her psycic abilities (she never told her dad) that it was him that caused the "disappearence" of her mother when she was 6, because she was the heir to a large fortne, and when maka was born she named her heir, and not spirit. And her father was a control freak to the occasional point of violence.

Once he knows she found out, he makes attempts to kidnaps her before she can _officially _inherit her fortune from her mother, the fortune was the only reason that spirit married kami in the first place. And is now trying to force maka to give him kami fortune which he thinks should be his.

(And that half-explains spirit's cheating, that plus it's just the type of person he is)

**Okay thats all i've got for this story. I have to say, this and my airship ones are my favorites so far**

**Depends on the reviews :D**


	6. Maka Goes Global Plot

Soul Eater Random Idea #1

Soul goes over to black stars alone while maka is making dinner. While soul is gone, maka is attacked from behind and replaced with a fake, and soul returns home to find maka unconcious and the house a mess (mainly the kitchen)

When maka "dies" in a battle, they get their first clue that something bad was find out that their maka was a fake. They go to Stein in his lab for help and using one of his various inventions, discover 9 different versions of maka across the world (including the one left with them) and they have to figure out which one is the real maka.

So they split up to search the globe, soul os desperate to find the true maka, the night she was kidnapped, he was going to finally confess that he likes her, more than a friend.

But what they dont know is that there's a tenth maka (whose the real maka) she was erased of all memorys except her name, and made the bad guy's girlfriend

**You like it? i hope so :)**


	7. Witch Switch Plot

Soul Eater Random Idea #2

Soul and maka both go out random different places, leaving blair home all alone.

Maka comes home first, and is shocked to find an unconcious and power-drained blair lying on the living room floor. Another, more sinister witch ambushes maka and injects blair's stolen powers into maka, turning her into a witch.

But her body, mind, and grigori soul can't cope with a witches (or magic cat's) powers, so she goes insane in an effort to survive powers she isnt meant to have. She disappears, but leaves a note for soul saying she's still in death city (she made the note by magic of course)

The rest of the gang race around death city trying to find maka, and they eventually find her in the halls of DWMA trashing classrooms (her real self would be horrified- shes a top student)

She fight them when they tried to knock-out/sedate her from behind, during the fight she gets in a lucky shot and stabs liz.

Now we all know how kidd is about symmetry, so with one gun out the picture (dont worry liz didnt die) he proceeds to have a symmetry fit, which maka takes advantage of and stabs him as well.

This makes lord death very angry, so he joins in ths fight, but so does the witch that turned maka insane. They cant save maka until they break the spell by killing the witch, then blair has to take back her powers.

Maka and the witch escape, but they poisoned spirit and soul before they left.

The poison was easily cured, but it managed to cover their escape. And of course spirit i9s blubbering like a baby that his "little baby angel maka" has been taken away. Soul is of course depressed because he might very well lose the girl he now fully knows he loves.


End file.
